


La douleur exquise

by becauseitszoe



Category: one direction/5sos
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitszoe/pseuds/becauseitszoe
Summary: La douleur exquise"The exquisite pain of wanting someone that you know you can never have, and knowing that you will still try to be with them.Has drug like effects."





	La douleur exquise

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Leute,
> 
> Die Idee für diese Fanfiction spukt jetzt schon seit über zwei Jahren in meinem Kopf herum und ich denke es wird langsam an der Zeit sie auch umzusetzen.  
> Da ich bin wirklich schlecht darin Zusammenfassungen zu schreiben, deshalb lasse ich den Titel erst einmal für sich stehen.  
> Ich möchte vorab sagen, dass das ein sehr lange Fanfiction wird und auch wenn die Beschreibung vielleicht ersteinmal wie diese "Fan-sieht-Star-von-Weitem-bis-irgendein-Zufall passiert-sodass-Star-Fan-bemerkt-und-sie-verlieben-sich"-Fanfiction klingt, aber ich verspreche, dass dies keine solcher Geschichten ist, da ich diese absolut nicht ausstehen kann.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr findet Gefallen an dieser Story.

Juli 2018  
Zoe gehörte nicht zur Art Mensch, die sich selbst belog;  
Jedoch musste sie zugeben, dass sie es sich am liebsten selbst verschwiegen hätte.  
Nachdenklich legte sie ihre geliebte Fleetwood- Mac Platte auf, die sie vor langer Zeit für stolze 5£ in einem kleinem Antiquitätenladen in West- London ergattert hatte.  
Die ersten Töne von 'The Chain' ertönten und der Sprung, der immer kurz vor Stevie Nicks Einsatz kam, gab ihr ein gewisses Maß an Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit.  
Einen Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse nehmend fing sie an das seidige Fell ihres Golden Retriever- Rüden Romeo zu streicheln, der genießerisch die Augen schloß und seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß ablegte.  
Rückblickend konnte sie keinen genauen Zeitpunkt festmachen- Es war beinahe wie in den Schlaf zu gleiten; langsam zuerst und dann rettungslos.  
Als sie es dann wirklich realisiert hatte, war es längst zu spät gewesen und schier unmöglich umzukehren.  
Wie eine Droge hatte er sich in ihren Mikro-Organismus geschlichen und in seinen Bann gezogen. Süchtig nach dem süßen Schmerz, der immer mit ihm kam und süchtig nach der Qual, die sich selbst zufügte, indem sie sich ständig nach ihm sehnte und nicht Imstande war der Versuchung zu widerstehen.  
Nach allem was passiert war stellte sie sich Desöfteren die Frage, ob sie es vielleicht auf gewisse Art und Weise von Anfang an vielleicht nicht gewusst, aber zumindest geanhnt hatte, dass sie sich tatsächlich in ihn verlieben würde.


End file.
